Playful Love
by TheBloodInfinite20XX
Summary: One shot short story I wrote in 2011 out of boredom. Decided to post it here. It's about an ordinary man and his assassin girlfriend in Italy.


**Authors Note: This is a short story I wrote in 2011. It has no connection to my previous work on here.**

Raphael made his way through the crowded streets of the Centro District; he had just gotten off of his work as a courier and knew like always, that there was a long walk ahead of him. He calmly pushed his way through the many civilians, trying to clear a path in order to get home faster.

Just when he thought he had found a clearing, a minstrel had stepped into his path. He hated minstrels, somehow they always knew which people to pick out to try and get money from, although it was probably from the jingling in Raphael's pockets from his most recent pay. With the lute in hand, he began to strum it and sing.

"Somewhere on a rooftop, there's a hero…"

Raphael tried to block out his terrible singing and get past him to continue on his way, but the minstrel remained persistent. He ran in front of him and continued with his singing.

"For you have seen, for his cause is good"

He looked around for a place to make a quick escape and noticed an alley; he finally gave him a push to get him to back off and quickly ran. As he made his way into the alley, he tried not to pay much attention to the swear words being thrown at him from behind.

The alley was dark with the only light creeping in from above, he continued through it making a right while occasionally looking up at the only light source. He thought about how great it was going to be to get home and relax before going out again with his girlfriend, Angela. Suddenly, his daydreaming had been interrupted. While he was taking a long look at the light that shined down from above, it had suddenly changed into a shadow that loomed over him. A person had jumped from the rooftop and was about to land on him. As quickly as he had become eclipsed by the shadow, he jumped backward and avoided the attacker. He stumbled, nearly landing on his back, but managed to catch himself with a wall that intersected left and right at the end of the alley. The attacker who had attempted to jump on Raphael managed to land on their hands and feet. However, the attacker didn't even need a minute to recover their landing as they raced towards him.

Raphael had been fast enough to quickly move out of the person's way but before he knew it, they had him pinned against a wall. Although his reaction was off while trying to get away, he managed to get a good look at the attacker's attire. They were wearing an all white robe along with a pair of metal vambraces and a metal chest plate. Leather greaves were attached to the person's dark brown boots. However it wasn't until he was pinned up against the wall that Raphael noticed the metal spaulder's, but before he knew it a hidden blade emerged from the wrist part of the spaulder and was pressed against his neck. Raphael tried to stay calm during this situation, but he had trouble containing himself as his eyes darted from the face shrouded in the white hood, and the arm that held the cold piece of sharp steel against his throat. His attacker started to speak to him in a grisly dark tone of voice.

"For the crimes, you have committed; you must be punished"

Suddenly, the attacker retracted the blade and pulled Raphael in by the collar. Before he could react to anything, the attacker was passionately kissing him. The attacker loosened her grip while Raphael leaned against the wall. He held the attacker by the waist with his left hand, while using his right he went under her hood and ran his hand against her cheek. They continued this for a few seconds until Raphael removed his hand from her face and used it to slowly remove the hood of his attacker, revealing her long, raven black hair. As they stopped and made eye contact, he looked into the attacker's beautiful brown eyes that almost glowed an orange shade in the light that crept into the alley. He then traced her gorgeous features with his eyes, gazing at her fair skin and small nose accompanied by her beautiful smile. Her brown eyes and smile showed comfort and passion, unlike any person he knew. There was only one girl who had that look in her eyes and could smile like that; it was Angela.

"You are getting better with your entrances"

"Yes well, not every other man…or woman, in all of Roma is fortunate enough to know all of my moves," said Angela, in a sweet voice as she slowly backed off from Raphael.

Angela loved playing around with Raphael like this, and he enjoyed it as well. Whenever Angela would pop up out of nowhere, he always loved to play the "helpless victim". It had been two years since Angela had joined the Assassin's Guild in the fight to liberate Roma from the Borgia, and it always made him happy to see her getting stronger, faster, and wiser each day. As Angela backed off to give him some space, he got a better look at the updated armor that came with her attire.

"I see you have new armor," said Raphael as he dusted off his green shirt and black pants which had gotten somewhat dirty from being pinned against the wall by Angela.

"Yes, my chest plate and vambrace are more durable than what I had before. But, with some of the new materials, we have been managing to get, it is more flexible and lighter than what I originally had. As you could see, it helps me to be faster" said Angela, as she posed a little bit for Raphael, giving him a better look.

Raphael was glad to hear that Angela had received new equipment, although he felt she didn't need it that much.

"That's good, so where are you headed?"

"Well; I was on my way to steal some information regarding weapons being delivered to the Borgia"

"Are we still going out tonight?"

"Of course, you should know by now that I don't need that much rest after any kind of mission anymore"

Raphael knew that Angela was in great shape, she had to be, but being a kind hearted person he always wanted to make sure she was ok. He remembered how when she first started she would require days, maybe even a week or two to recover after training or a mission. Yet because of how great she was, it was like time flew by for him; all the things that happened long ago didn't seem so long ago.

Angela made her way back over to Raphael with a smirk. She gently took his arms and wrapped them around her neck and she proceeded to do the same to him. She gently kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before moving towards his neck. He could feel the hot breath hitting his neck and ear and it sent little shivers down his spine.

"But…I guess I will have no choice but to remind you of how much, endurance I have"

In a flash, she pried his arms off of her and made a dart to the left in the alley. Raphael took a few seconds to realize how fast she had moved away and made chase. The alley itself wasn't as much of an alley as much as it was a labyrinth. He found himself turning corners left and right, trying to catch up with her.

Angela was really good at being aware of her surroundings, it was because of this she was able to look back occasionally at Raphael all while staying on the path and not bumping into any walls of the labyrinth.

She thought about how cute he looked chasing after her, with his big smile below his slightly prominent nose and beautiful green eyes. His light brown hair almost shined when the light from the labyrinth occasionally hit it. A lot of women in Italy were prim and proper, and although Angela had her soft compassionate side, it made Raphael happy to know she wasn't like everyone else. She knew that when they played around; that he loved every second of it. All she wanted was to fill his kind heart with the love she had to offer, and for three years, two of which she spent as an assassin; she continued to do just that.

As Raphael continued the chase, he almost lost his balance several times trying to keep up with her and pay attention to which direction she was headed. It wasn't just because he couldn't take his eyes off of hers as she looked back at him, smiling and laughing, but it was also because he couldn't help but imagine the curves that were underneath her assassin's robe. Even with a number of scars, she received over the years from training and combat; to him, they were like beauty marks. They were badges of honor that showed that after all this time, that she was alive, and was willing to continue her fight as long as she had to.

Finally, they made their way out of the labyrinth and into the busy street. Angela was careful not to knock over any of the citizens; she had learned over the years how to escape even in a crowded area. As Raphael continued to stumble about as he ran, suddenly she turned a corner and disappeared.

Angela used her skills had blended into the crowd; it was amazing how the best place to hide and the last place anyone would look, was plain sight. She sat relaxed on a bench next to another woman; she knew that she wouldn't avoid him forever, eventually, she would go and get him and continue on with their game. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized she couldn't find him when suddenly a voice came from the left right next to her.

"Excuse me Madame; is this seat taken?"

Angela looked up to see none other than Raphael; it appears he really has caught onto her moves and patterns over the years.

"You really have learned a lot about my methods, I'm amazed you could even sneak up on me"

Angela took him by the shoulders gently and moved in like she was about to kiss him when suddenly she used him as leverage and pushed herself up and on top of the wall. Holding onto the ledge, she managed to pull herself up while the woman and the ongoing crowd looked in confusion.

The chase continued on as Angela leaped from roof to roof like a graceful dove, her timing and movement were flawless as she scaled the buildings by their windows or ledges. Raphael continued only this time it was really hard to keep up with her above and not bump into anyone below. It was also a fact that even to this day, he still found it amazing the way she could climb buildings and travel. In her world, there were no limits. If you couldn't get around something, then you had to climb over it. And it was by mastering these skills that had kept her alive for so long.

Much like any situation, however, there was always a threat. It wasn't long until the Borgia guards stationed up on the rooftops had spotted her. There red and black uniforms and armor easy to spot and recognize.

"Stop! You are not allowed up here!"

Before they both knew it the Borgia were giving chase. Although not as skilled as Angela, they were still trained enough to deal with this situation, having to deal with thieves and assassins running around. Raphael started to get worried and shoved past people to keep up with the action. He knew she could handle herself, but how could one not worry when their loved ones put themselves on the line for the good of others. It wasn't long until they had her surrounded on the rooftops; swords and daggers were drawn.

Angela knew better than to kill just anyone, and she never wanted blood to be spilled in front of Raphael's eyes, she knew just how to take care of these people. She always let them make the first move, as it was easy to predict what someone would do based on that split second of action before they strike. One of the guards who seemed relatively new stood there, his sword shaking a little bit as he held it. After a few seconds, in a blaze of panic he went and swung it near her chest. Angela dodged it with little effort, and as she dodged a soldier went in for a lunge. She sidestepped out of the way and kicked the soldier's leg out, grabbed him by the arm and disarmed him. Another soldier went for an overhead slash with his dagger; she quickly lifted the sword up and blocked his attack.

Raphael and the crowd looked up at the ongoing action. Inside he cheered her on as he watched her kick the soldier holding her at bay in the gut, and then knock him out with a single blow with the butt of the sword. In a comedic fashion, the guard rolled over to the other guard who had lunged at her and tripped him. As the unconscious guard rolled off of the roof and landed in a haystack, the other one held onto the edge.

"Help me! Please!"

"Of course, where would my manners be if I just left you hanging?" said Angela in witty retort.

She lent him a hand and slowly started to pull him up; as he was being pulled up, he quickly pulled out a knife he had hidden in his belt. As he went for her throat, she quickly grabbed a hold of his hand, pulled him up with force, and head-butted him; knocking him out cold. She held him up for a few seconds before dropping him into the same haystack that the other guard fell in. With two guards taken down, she turned her attention to the novice.

"Men these days are so rude, then again you would know all about that. Now…where were we?"

Raphael was sure she had it all under control; it wasn't until he spotted four guards in the street across from him with crossbows.

"Help me! Don't just stand there! Shoot her!" screamed the novice guard in fear of the assassin.

Raphael knew that she was outnumbered, he had to do something. Quickly into his pocket, he grabbed a handful of his pay and threw it at the feet of the guards. As they all looked down in confusion, so did a lot of the citizens who turned their attention away from the show.

"Gold...Gold! It's mine! Money!"

The citizen's clamored around the guards, knocking them around and tripping them to get to the pay that Raphael was graciously giving away.

Up top the novice realized that he was out of options, once again in a blind panic, he charged at Angela. As he goes for a swing at her, she ducks and grabs a hold of his legs and flips him off the roof with brute strength. Unlike the other two guards who had fallen into the nearby haystack, this one was thrown with such force that he went over it. The citizens and guards looked up at the shadow that blocked out there light. The citizens cleared out but the guards could not react in time as one of their own tumbled onto them, bringing them all down and bringing a glorious end to the fight.

When it was all done, Angela looked down at Raphael and gave him a smile. It was always that warm look in her eyes and that comforting, passionate, and beautiful smile that told him exactly how she felt at that moment. As he smiled back up at her, it was easy to see what they both were thinking.

"What would I do without the woman I love?"

"What would I do without the man I love?"

With that she turned around and jumped off the roof on the other side, making her escape. Raphael quickly pulled himself together and made his exit away from the scene and continued on his way home. The streets were suddenly less crowded, it was a calm evening and he almost didn't want to go home. He wished he could continue walking and enjoy this rare time of peace. But then he remembered that it wouldn't end, for tonight he would be going out again with his love, Angela. Only now it would be her turn to keep up with him. He still found it funny how even though she had learned so much in two years, how to travel everywhere with no limits, how to fight, and how to survive. Even after learning all of this; she still needed to continue to learn how to dance. But that is why they are together, so they can teach one another. For after three years, they have learned how to survive, how to fight, how to have fun, how to be happy, but most of all; how to love.


End file.
